Bratz Rock Angelz
Other Products: Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Doll Bratz Rock Angelz Cloe Doll Bratz Rock Angelz CD Rock Angelz The Bratz Rock Angelz are a collection of dolls and toys produced by the well-known manufacturer MGA Entertainment under the line 'Bratz'. The dolls and accessories were produced for autumn/winter 2005 and shops all over the world sold millions of their products, especially during the Christmas period. The four main characters, Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin and Jade rocked their way into the homes of an endless number of children with the help of their friend Roxxi who isn't as well known in this collection. The theme is a follow on from other Bratz products such as Bratz 'Bratz Ooh La La' and 'Bratz Step Out'. Bratz have proven to be extremely popular in many countries, a must have by all and in some respects have taken over the doll market, replacing previous figures such as Barbie. Their popularity is thought to be due to their uniqueness compared to other similar products; their outfits are much more extreme and reflect characters such as Cher from the film 'Clueless' rather than how young teenagers would actually dress. Their trendy fashion sense makes girls want to dress like them, although it is unlikely they will! People have criticized the Bratz Dolls because they are thought to portray a distorted idea that the way you dress and look is everything. However isn't that what most products of the media suggest? The point is young people love to collect them and admire their appearance; after all, they are trendy little dolls! Characters and Toys Cloe is one of the Rock Angelz with a passion for fashion; she looks much prettier in this theme compared to previous collections such as 'Cool Bratz' or the 'Bratz Step Out' where her bleach blond hair and bright red lips made her look rather false. Jade also looks fab in this theme with her usual sleek dark hair and huge eyelashes. The other two band members, Yasmin and Sasha also look great with slight changes in hair colour for both of them and trendy make-up. The last member Roxxi isn't sold separately yet but a funky makeover head is available of her and she comes with the 'Bratz Rock Angelz Concert Stage' Many other toys have been produced by Bratz to accompany the rocking dolls; firstly there are a number of vehicles for the stars to hop into, such as the Bratz Rock Angelz Cruiser, Bratz Rock Angelz Tour Bus and Bratz Rock Angelz Limo - funky ways for the girls to travel! They even have their own Bratz Rock Angelz Party Plane in case they need to jet off quickly to their next concert. A recording studio and a concert stage are available with realistic accessories like speakers that actually work! The dolls come equipped with funky guitars but you can also buy other band instruments such as a drum set and keyboard. : Rockin' Styles Cloe has brown hair with blonde highlights and comes with two 80's outfits that look great, Jade has similar hair but her outfit is much rockier; with flared ripped jeans, a chunky belt and silver chain. Sasha has very dark brown hair, trendy red boots and jeans with red lines and silver studs running down the front, and Yasmin has long dark hair and funky flared jeans. The fifth member Roxxi has long red hair, flared jeans and chunky black belt to match her jacket. All the girls come with short leather jackets, each with their own decorative design. Each doll comes with a collectable guitar, jewellery, a microphone, second outfit, sunglasses, belt, doll stand, brush and soundtrack CD. All the accessories are different for each band member so everything in a set matches the character and her outfit. Most of the vehicles have a caricature sketch of the band on the side and their name in graphite style writing.